<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>四人约会（下） by zhuazhua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528552">四人约会（下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuazhua/pseuds/zhuazhua'>zhuazhua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuazhua/pseuds/zhuazhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>！！失禁预警，注意避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>四人约会（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巴基第二次哭叫着绞紧自己的两个小洞时，史蒂夫终于有点忍不住了。他犹豫了一下，还是从那个泥泞湿润的地方退了出来。<br/>“会怀孕吗？如果……在里面的话。”史蒂夫问。<br/>“很难很难，要让你的Bucky提前服用好几种激素，不过你的朋友霍华德可以做到。”罗杰斯说完，自己又觉得这话有点歧义，补充道：“我当然不是说他能让Bucky怀孕……他能搞来药物而已。”<br/>史蒂夫：“……”他看着这个长着一张靠谱脸却傻气得冒烟的家伙，觉得自己的未来有点堪忧。<br/>“我可以吗？”他不再理会絮絮叨叨的罗杰斯，转而问巴基。<br/>“你现在……现在想起问我可以不可以了？”要不是还被罗杰斯托着大腿猛肏，他真想把史蒂夫按在地上打一顿。可是嘴里再怎么嫌弃，他还是看不得史蒂夫那副做错了事之后小心翼翼的样子，尤其是让他当着另一个罗杰斯受委屈——对方的妻子还那样体贴。<br/>既然他们都错得离谱，这些细枝末节的东西又有什么好在意的呢？他费力地伸出手背，搂住了史蒂夫的肩膀，后者立刻眉开眼笑地回到了他身体里，比先前更猛烈地抽动起来。<br/>随后，一股粘稠灼热的东西喷在了他体内，呃，或许不止一股。<br/>“第一次，已经很不错了。”罗杰斯笑了起来，却显得很诚恳，毕竟，他实在没必要嘲笑自己的性能力。“何况你的不应期短到可以忽略不计，对吧？”<br/>巴基一呆，还没等他明白什么意思，刚退出去没多久的史蒂夫就重新操了进来。<br/>他这次真的有些害怕了，甚至顾不上初次被占有就使用过度的不适，只觉得两个史蒂夫都太过分，简直就是为了折磨他而生的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他快受不了了。”罗杰斯说着，胯下却丝毫不停。“你可以先享用我的妻子，贞操带的钥匙我放在茶几上了。”<br/>被两人冷落了好一会儿的白狼早就被四个小玩具折腾得满脸晕红，他的阴茎可怜兮兮地硬着，却射不出东西。<br/>“Stevie……”他的绿眼睛里渗出生理性的泪水，又或许不是，可能怀恋着少年时光的不止罗杰斯一个人。<br/>史蒂夫替白狼揉了揉有些发麻的手脚，他惊奇地发觉那些被束具勒出来的浅淡红痕肉眼可见地恢复原状。“是血清啊傻孩子”，白狼爱怜地抚平他蹙起来的眉头，“虽然是劣质的，但也足够你的Bucky没病没灾地活个至少两百岁。”<br/>“会疼吗？”史蒂夫不依不饶地问。<br/>“这句话留着去问你的Bucky，我比他经历的事情多很多，他是完完全全干净的，而我不是……”<br/>“别这么说。”罗杰斯急急忙忙地打断了他。<br/>“你就是Bucky，是他的，也是我的。”史蒂夫目不转睛地看着他。“如果这是你的隐私，那我无意过问。但我知道无论你经历了什么、做了什么，假如那是错的，一定是你的无心之失。”<br/>白狼一怔，随即苦笑着摇头。“你不问问我做了什么，又凭什么得出这个结论？Cap，你的眼睛被那个傻兮兮的头盔遮住了？”<br/>“不管你做了什么。”史蒂夫连一秒钟都没有犹豫，“我这么说不是出于对Bucky的盲目信任，只是如果我认识的那个人，变成了某一种我不认识的样子……我知道他一定遭受了非人的不公正待遇。”<br/>“我不是‘原谅’了你，我从来就没有责备过你，以后也永远不会，无论你做了什么。”被抢了台词的罗杰斯不满地插嘴。（注）<br/>白狼泪眼朦胧地看了看他的两个丈夫，像个孩子那样无措起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管话是这么说，他的举止可一点也不孩子气。<br/>白狼把史蒂夫推倒在沙发上，娴熟地坐了上去。他用的是前面，所以闲置着的地方仍然塞着跳蛋，这让他时不时地剧烈抽搐一阵。<br/>史蒂夫想要扶住他的腰，却被白狼微笑着拒绝了。<br/>“你够累了，Stevie，让我来吧。”<br/>巴基迷迷糊糊地看了他一眼，心里有点佩服他这时候还能好整以暇。血清的作用还没有完全在他身上发挥出来，罗杰斯又操得很急，他无意识地吐出小半截舌头。<br/>“你看，我说什么来着，你过了八十多年小动作一点也没有变。”罗杰斯一边和白狼说话，还用手指插动了几下那条粉舌。<br/>“你八十年前可比现在乖多了。”白狼笑着俯下身子，在史蒂夫的锁骨上轻轻咬了一口。<br/>似乎被“乖”这个评价冒犯到了，史蒂夫不再顾惜他，扣住白狼的肩膀开始向上顶胯。<br/>“你们是不是每天都会这么做，嗯？他花了多长时间把你调教得这么好肏？”他说着拍了拍白狼挺翘柔软的臀肉，用手指把两个跳蛋又往里推了一点。<br/>“也没有花很久。”罗杰斯做了个手势招呼他们过来，“我的Bucky……呃，怎么说，‘天赋异禀’？你看，你这个尽管是第一次挨操，也已经吞得很不错了。”<br/>“可是第一次是你强奸了他。”巴基鼓起了腮帮，像只生气了的小河豚。<br/>“那会儿他可不是现在这个样子。”罗杰斯爱怜地掰过他的脸亲吻，“那会儿他要凶得多，像那种爱咬人爱挠人的猫，不过不管什么样子的Bucky都辣透了，奶凶奶凶的。”<br/>“奶凶？”白狼想撑起上半身瞪他一眼，史蒂夫不满意他的走神，按住他的肩膀把人拽了回来。白狼趴在他身上被迫地上下起伏，试图开口说话的时候难以抑制地发出“呃呜呃呜”的声音。<br/>“我可是……把你几下子打晕过去了呢，连盾牌都拿不动了，噢，我还开了三枪。”白狼颇不服气地反驳。<br/>“你好过分。”史蒂夫听到这里抬起头，却不是对白狼说话，而是看向了罗杰斯。<br/>“我承认我很过分。”罗杰斯也不害羞，大大方方地承认自己的罪状。<br/>巴基虽然被操得几乎神智不清，还是惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“我没听错吧？是他，也就是我，打晕了你，还开了三枪。”<br/>“那一定是因为他做了足够过分的事。”史蒂夫解释道。他又撇了撇嘴，把白狼散乱在肩膀上的头发拢到脑后。“还说不是小猫挠人？你当时离他多远？我的Bucky可以在半英里之内一枪命中目标的头部，你打了三枪他还没死？”（注）<br/>他说到这里忽然想起什么似的抬头，恨恨地看了巴基一眼。“你的枪法和视力忽然一下子好得惊人，我居然就被你那一套‘被敌人的强大激发了潜力’的鬼话糊弄过去了！要不是他们今天来了一趟，你还要瞒着我到什么时候？可是……体检结果为什么也正常？”<br/>“体检结果其实……啊呃，不正常。”巴基眨掉了眼睛里的泪花，“你看到的那一份是我让军医印给你看的，你别去找比利的麻烦……我骗他说不让你知道是‘上面的意思。’”<br/>“还有谁知道？”罗杰斯也好奇起来，这些太过久远的细节，经历了七十年洗脑的白狼已经想不起来了。<br/>“菲利普上校、霍华德、卡特特工……他们比我知道的还早。”<br/>“肯定还有。”白狼幸灾乐祸地支起上身，“为了骗过和你朝夕相处的队长，一定还有其他人给你打掩护。”<br/>“杜根……他帮我保管止痛的药物，蒂莫西，我刚回来的时候控制不好自己的力度，报废的枪记在他账上了……还有，军需处的鲍勃，我的补给和你一样是特供的。”<br/>史蒂夫气得牙根都痒了，过了一会儿才继续问：“还有呢？”<br/>巴基委屈起来，“告诉你又有什么用，只是多一个人担心罢了。再说了，你难道没有骗过我吗？你那时候骗我说‘只有一点点疼’，你还说……”<br/>巴基的话被一阵高潮打断了，射过两次的阴茎只吐出一点稀薄的精液，他在空中虚弱地蹬了两下小腿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫照搬着另外两人的姿势，把白狼抱了起来。<br/>他把两个碍事的跳蛋扔到一边，重重地肏进了白狼的后穴。<br/>罗杰斯抱着巴基走到桌子旁边，又拿出一团什么东西抛给史蒂夫。<br/>“乳夹。”罗杰斯简短地回答，同时很利索地反绑了巴基的双手。<br/>他并没给太多指示，可史蒂夫差不多立刻就明白了他的意思，他把两幅带着链条的乳夹分别挑出一只套在白狼胸口，另外的一端则递给了罗杰斯。<br/>巴基羞耻得哭了起来，罗杰斯一边哄着，却还是把他的乳头和白狼的用乳夹连在了一起。<br/>和另一个自己面对面被抱着操的感觉有点像照镜子，尤其是对方身后的人还都是他们更为熟悉的那个、自己呼吸相闻的史蒂夫。<br/>两个罗杰斯默契地让他们的上半身贴在一起，膝窝则交叠着放置在另一个人的膝盖上。两个人被狠命抽插的时候，性器和乳尖就贴在一起摩擦。<br/>史蒂夫忍不住把手指塞进了白狼前面的穴口，他不熟悉女性的器官，手指不小心滑进了尿道而非阴道。白狼“唔”地惊叫一声，他和罗杰斯也玩过那里，但毕竟不常使用，立刻敏感地扭动起来。<br/>自以为找到了窍门的史蒂夫一下一下地抠弄起来，白狼原本有心提醒他一声，又不好意思把这样的词汇当着两个年轻人说出来。<br/>巴基哭闹着扭动身体，两个人的乳尖都被拉扯得一阵阵麻痒。<br/>两个罗杰斯被另一个自己刺激得起了那么一点不足为外人道的虚荣心和醋意，一下比一下狠得操干着对方的伴侣。<br/>白狼忍了一会儿，终于嘤呜一声叫了出来，他已经高潮了几次，但阴茎还没有被释放，在史蒂夫怀里挣踹了几下，属于女性的尿道竟然失禁了。<br/>“噢……”罗杰斯有些惊讶地叹了一声，“Bucky，你今天不舒服吗？还是说这个家伙能让你更敏感？”他甚至稍稍放缓了抽插巴基的速度，“你不喜欢我蓄胡子？”<br/>白狼抽噎着摇了摇头，当着巴基的面被史蒂夫肏到失禁……这太令人难堪了。<br/>史蒂夫这才意识到自己可能搞错了地方，他撑开白狼的穴肉，对着罗杰斯展示刚才被他玩弄的地方。<br/>“那是尿道……”罗杰斯有些无奈。他隔着巴基托住白狼的下颏，安慰般地吻去了他颊上的泪珠，又替他取下阻精塞撸动。<br/>“你看看，哪用我教，每一个史蒂夫都是擅长欺负巴基的小混蛋。”<br/>“难受吗？”史蒂夫担心地搂住了白狼的脖子，白狼的阴茎刚缓缓地吐出一股精液，这时候还在抖着，却还记得反过来安抚他。“没事的。”<br/>“说真的，有时候我真嫉妒你。”罗杰斯悻悻地开口，“每次被我操到失禁之后他都会很用力地咬我。”<br/>“我还嫉妒那个家伙呢。”罗杰斯说着指了指客厅一角放着的几个相框。照片里有已故的罗杰斯夫妇，还有几张巴基、瑞贝卡和史蒂夫的合照。<br/>但罗杰斯知道他指的是谁。<br/>“好吧，说到他，我也嫉妒。”他的不满和羡妒几乎从胡须里冒了出来。“凭什么他那么容易就能让巴基全心全意围着他打转。”<br/>“是啊。”史蒂夫说着重新开始慢慢抽动，“他自己知道自己有多少次‘生病’都是装的——为了让巴基守着他而不是去和姑娘们约会。”<br/>缓过来的白狼和罗杰斯相视一笑，巴基却又惊又怒起来。“喂！混蛋，你知道你在说什么吗？你知不知道我有多担心？我每次都在想‘让我替他生病受罪吧’，你居然……”<br/>史蒂夫急忙赔笑着吻他，忽然又郑重道：“那是因为我实在没有别的东西可以留住你。好吧，我刚才说得也不尽不实，他其实也不都是装病，比如你约了莎朗的那一次，他真的故意洗了个冷水澡然后把自己冻发烧了。”<br/>“因为他是个一无所有的可怜鬼。”罗杰斯说完低吼一声，射在了他身体里。<br/>“而他无可救药地爱你。”史蒂夫补上了后半句。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗杰斯用毯子裹住筋疲力竭的巴基，自己也坐在沙发上。他招手让另外两人过来，又接过白狼，把他摆成一个跪趴的姿势。<br/>“这样肏得最深，不过……”他说着拽过另一张毯子铺在地上。“要注意保护Bucky的膝盖，你知道自己的肌肉密度有多大吧？”<br/>白狼温驯地舔舐着罗杰斯的性器，史蒂夫从后面搂住他的腰，重重地肏进他的雌穴。<br/>“好孩子。”罗杰斯拨开了他被汗水沾湿的碎发，强迫他抬起头。<br/>“你刚才教给Bucky的不对，亲爱的。给我口的时候当然可以抬头看我，你不管什么姿势都美得惊人。”<br/>“什么抬头纹不抬头纹的，你连皱纹都是美的。”<br/>白狼眯了迷眼睛，努力地为他吞了两下，罗杰斯“嘶”地抽了一口冷气，一抬手把他抱直了身体。<br/>他们又像刚才对待巴基那样一前一后地抵住了白狼，只是比刚才凶狠得多，白狼吚吚呜呜地叫着，嗓子已经有些哑了。<br/>“你喜欢这样吗？一次吞两根？”史蒂夫眨着眼睛问，脸上兀自带着一点史蒂薇式的天真。<br/>“喜欢，我唔……”他再也说不出完整的字句，被两个罗杰斯夹在中间轮流吻着，刚才失禁后被草草擦拭过的下体又被三个人的体液弄得一塌糊涂。<br/>“帮我再开两罐啤酒。”罗杰斯嘱咐巴基。后者有些摇摇晃晃地拉近了自己身上的浴巾，听话地取了两罐过来。<br/>罗杰斯自己喝了两口，剩下的尽数灌给了白狼。他冲着史蒂夫一点头，示意他照做。<br/>“他做得太久了，一直这样会脱水。”<br/>“可是也不用一次喝这么多吧？”史蒂夫纳罕道。白狼不吱声，却乖顺地接过他手里的易拉罐自己小口啜饮。<br/>“会更舒服一些。”罗杰斯说着用手压了压他阴茎上方的一块皮肉。“或者也不叫舒服，但是Bucky喜欢这样。”<br/>他们一次接着一次地射在白狼的两个洞口里，像对待最廉价的男妓一样，直到白狼翻着眼睛几欲晕去。<br/>两人抽出来之后，粘稠的白色精液才从他合不拢的穴口慢慢透了出来，那里已经有些红肿了，惨兮兮地胀成微微透明的水红色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他被塞进来时穿着的衣服里，罗杰斯打算把他带回家再清理。窝在他臂弯里被套上制服裤子的时候白狼痛哼了一声，他的胯被扭伤了一点。<br/>“你不疼我了……”白狼被罗杰斯打横抱着，他迷迷糊糊地感觉到两个人的精液正在洇湿他的长裤。“你们都只喜欢年轻羞涩的那一个。”<br/>罗杰斯平白糟了无妄的诽谤，又不知道如何辩解，半晌才小心翼翼地问道：“难道我们都去找那一个，把你晾在旁边，才叫心疼你？”<br/>明明是白狼先要来的啊，也是他让自己去“帮一帮”那个年轻的James。可是鉴于这两句话说出来，未来两周一定会被怀中人恼羞成怒地赶去客厅或书房睡，他还是明智地选择噤声，只是不住地亲吻白狼的额角。<br/>“Bucky就是Bucky，不管什么时候什么样子，都只是我心爱的Bucky。”<br/>白狼咕咕哝哝地又说了一句什么，头一歪睡着了。<br/>罗杰斯把他紧紧护在怀里，尽量减少他在时光隧道中跃迁的不适，白狼累坏了，一直等到被泡在家中的浴缸里才缓缓醒过来。<br/>他气鼓鼓地偏头避开罗杰斯道歉似的亲吻，却还是任他擦洗自己全身，渐渐在热水中瘫成一只骨头酥软的猫咪，又在罗杰斯抱过来的时候不由自主地蹭他的下巴。<br/>“你刚才睡着前好像想对我说什么、”<br/>“我在说你成功地让我对那个‘天真美好’的腹黑小豆芽幻灭了，好吧，比较起来我还是更爱你一些，满意吗？”<br/>“我没法比较，首先，你们原本就是一个人。我们所处的宇宙被漫威官方很不负责任地设置成了一个闭合又不闭合的现行时间线，我说闭合是因为我们穿越时空采用的机器建立在闭合的莫比乌斯带上，而不闭合是因为那什么劳什子的‘改变过去并不会改变未来’。但你只需要知道一点，你和他，和冬兵、和任何一个时期的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，都是一个人，也是我最爱、不，唯一爱的那个人。上个世纪是这样，这个世纪还是，下个世纪。如果我能活到那个时候，也将是。当然咯，有你在，我的每一个细胞求生欲望都会更强烈一些，不过我得说你一句，杏仁糖和栗子酥还是要少吃，毕竟血清对牙齿影响不大……”<br/>他没继续说下去，因为胳膊上忽然一沉，低头看时，白狼挂着一点温柔又满足的笑意，又睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>注：这里说巴基二战时的狙击距离为半英里，（而且暗示这是他能够稳定发挥出来的正常水平），大概八百多米，这已经厉害得不正常了。二战时期，最远狙杀纪录是由德军在二战中排名第一的狙击之王，马豪斯·海茨瑙亚创下的，距离为1100米。但由于当时狙击枪的技术限制，根据二战老狙击手的回忆，绝大多数狙击手能达到的狙击距离只有大概两百米。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>